


[podfic] the Zayn kissing boys series

by growlery



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a funny restlessness building inside his chest and he doesn't know what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the Zayn kissing boys series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405522) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 
  * Inspired by [Be Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406922) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



> For podfic bingo (splice fics together).

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4zemlqf5ul4ac38)  
mp3 / 25:28 / 23.3MB


End file.
